Three conventional ratchet tools that are known to applicant are disclosed respectively in U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,692 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,444 B1, and US-2003/0010159 A1. Each of the disclosed ratchet tools of the prior art involves a switch which controls the movement of the pawl for deciding the direction that the gear wheel when output a torque by rotating the tool. The switch of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,692 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,444 B1 are moved parallel to the surface of the head of the ratchet tool to move the pawl. The switch of US-2003/0010159 A1 is rotated an angle about a shaft and the rotational movement is happened on the surface of the head of the ratchet tool. In other words, the user operates the switch member of the three conventional ratchet tools in a plain that is parallel to the surface of the head of the tool. This action is not convenient when the user's finger is attached with grease.
The present invention intends to provide a pawl control mechanism for a ratchet tool wherein the switch is operated by pushing either one of two ends of the switch toward the head of the tool. 